With development of displays, users put forward higher requirements for display effects of the displays. Except for using a single screen to display, a display may use double screens to display. A double-screen display has two display screens which may display different contents, respectively. The double-screen display may be applied in many areas, for example, it may facilitate checking data during data processing, or it may achieve a purpose of entertainment while working.
An existing double-screen display usually includes a host computer equipped with two separate displays. However, the two separate displays result in disadvantages of high cost, occupying a large space, and large power consumption, etc.